


Lovers game.

by MamaMinami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, One Night Stand, Romance, Skating, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMinami/pseuds/MamaMinami
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is swept off his feet by Yuuri Katsuki at the Grand Prix banquet, he realizes his feeling are much stronger than what he first thought.





	

Viktor Nikiforov, world famous figure skater and 5 times gold winner at the Grand Prix. A notorious womanizer with a heart that seemed to be made of ice, a man who played for himself and only himself.   
That’s what the world knew of him, seeing him with girl, after girl, after girl. Never settling down and finding himself someone to be with long term, unlike some of his competitors who had their own lasting relationships and even some with their own upcoming marriages such as JJ.   
But for Viktor, that wasn’t a life he wanted to live, he wanted to be free and tied down with no strings. Able to play his own game and charm who he wanted without getting caught in anything he didn’t want.   
That’s how he felt for a long time, living in his own world where nobody mattered but himself.   
That was of course until, he met him.   
At last year’s grand Prix banquet, and ever since he met him, that man was unable to get out of his mind. Unlike the many ‘lovers’ he had in the past, there was something about this person who was different.   
He had been charmed, swooned and swept of his feet by something with outstanding Eros.  
Eros that they didn’t know they had deep inside of them.   
The name of that man he met, back then was Yuuri Katsuki. A Japanese’s skater who had made his way to the Grand Prix, and Viktor was impressed. From the moment he laid eyes on the other at the banquet, he knew he had to have him.   
Even when Yuuri was stood alone, afraid to talk to the other skaters, Viktor’s eyes didn’t leave Yuuri for a moment. For once, not caring for his other competitors. He only cared for Yuuri right then and there, for that shy skater who seemed to have no confidence. 

But that’s when the alcohol had kicked in, out of nervousness and not knowing what to do. Yuuri had begun to drink glass, after glass of champagne. The skater had almost completely changed from being unable to talk to any others. Instead he had worked his way from being silent, to charming Viktor in a matter of minutes.  
His arms drunkenly slung around Viktor, his ass suck in the air and his cheeks red from the alcohol. It wasn’t the most romantic setting, but for Viktor this felt like love at first sight. His gaze was soft on the other skater, his own arms helping to hold him up so he wouldn’t fall down.   
Although Yuuri was drunk, he was joyful and bubbly, he made Viktor feel something in a while. Happiness.   
Throughout most of his skating career, he felt alone, isolated with nobody to turn to. Despite knowing his competitors well, he didn’t know them enough to call them a dear friend. But he instantly knew he could call Yuuri that, something about the warmth and friendliness of him made Viktors heart flutter with joy, nervousness and perhaps what he hadn’t felt in a long time.   
True love.   
And of course Viktor didn’t want to let this moment slip away, he took the other by the hand. And they danced the night away, enjoying the drinks and the company. It was as if the two were in their own love story, Viktor was the princess and Yuuri was the dashing prince who came to sweep him off his feet. And for this moment, the two of them dancing so close together, it felt, perfect. 

Viktor had watched the other dance from the side-lines, cheering loudly, feeling the alcohol slowly starting to affect him too. But he wasn’t going to let anything ruin his chance with Yuuri. After all, he had been swooned by his Eros, although only in a shirt and underwear, Yuri’s sex appeal was huge.   
It made Viktor want to take him, right here and there on the ballroom floor. But of course, he couldn’t let that happen, he had to keep himself under control around others. If he wanted Yuuri to be his, he had to play the role of the princess.   
He had to be innocent and play along with Yuuri, dancing by his side as pictures were taken.   
As drinks got drank.  
And as dances were danced. 

Viktor couldn’t have imagined a more perfect way to spend the night, by the side of somebody he already cared for deeply. Although the two had exchanged very few words and expressed themselves through their bodies as skaters do.   
He could feel the others body heat as he was held close, before being dipped by Yuuri, a happy smile across both of their faces. And that’s when the picture was taken, a picture Viktor was going to treasure forever.   
He wanted to remember the night that he had truly been swept of his feet by somebody.   
It felt like a dream, even a love story.   
As the night grew on, people began to retire to their rooms, leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone to dance. Of course this resulted in one thing; a kiss.   
Viktor had moved back for a moment, allowing Yuuri some space as he pulled his own jacket back on. Without warning, the other jumped forwards into Viktor’s arms, Yuri’s lips locking with Viktor’s.   
It had taken Viktor a moment to respond, but he held onto Yuuri. Closing his eyes as he happily returned the kiss, a blush across his face as he closed his own eyes. Allowing Yuuri to take the lead with the romance, he felt amazing at this moment, he knew he was truly in love.  
Yuuri had pulled away from the kiss, smiling up at Viktor with eyes that could melt even the coldest of hearts. And that’s what Yuuri had done, melted his heart in an instant but it’s not like Viktor cared. He felt truly happy, he wanted both of them to remember this night for the rest of their lives.   
He felt a tug on his hand as Yuuri had begun guiding him to his own room. A blush was clearly visible across Viktor’s face as they walked into the room. His own eyes fell upon the bed as Yuuri gently pushed him down, getting onto and covering him with kisses.   
And of course, Viktor let it happen, he wanted this all night.   
He held Yuuri close to him, allowing himself to be explored with such a touch that make him feel more lustful than before. This moment felt like it would last forever, the two of them together, their bodies close as they made love.   
But of course, all good things have to come to an end. It was the morning and Viktor knew what that meant. The Grand Prix was today, although sore from the events of last night. He slowly stood up, slipping into his own clothes as he glanced at Yuuri, who was asleep peacefully on his bed.   
His very own prince is what Yuuri was, and he was happy to have him.   
But for now, his prince had to rest while he got ready for the day. Perhaps Viktor would be able to charm him, just like Yuuri had charmed him the previous night  
He took a final gaze at his lover, his own eyes soft and full of love as he opened the door, slowly slipping out of the room. As if he had never been there in the first place, just as Yuuri began to stir from his sleep.


End file.
